Every Word Has Meaning
by bjxmas
Summary: Episode titles placed within a 100 word drabble. From a Supernaturalville challenge where I couldn’t stop with just one title from each season. No, I had to cram as many titles as possible in and still try to make sense. 16 is my record. Can you spot 'em?
1. Home is Where the Heart Is

Home Is Where the Heart Is

When the shadow of evil darkened my heart, you were my salvation. In the beginning, while Dad hunted all his playthings that no sane man would pursue, you gave me a home**.** Maybe it was wishful thinking, bedtime stories I told myself, but whenever I was lost, on auto pilot, you were there to guide me.

It may seem like we were born under a bad sign, forever covered in fresh blood, trapped in a horrendous nightmare, but my faith in you let me accept what is and what should never be and finally realize that our family remains**,** _forever._

_bjxmas_

_September 2009_

_All standard disclaimers apply._

_Thanks for reading. Yes, I love reviews if you care to clicky on the button. Take care, B.J._

By the numbers -

S1 – 6

S2 – 5

S3 – 2

S4 – 3

16 total

100 words


	2. Collision Course

Collision Course

Sex and violence defined Dean's life. Nights lost in sin city where skin and Bloody Marys offered asylum from the battles waged between heaven and hell; while days were spent roaring down Route 666 on the prowl for something wicked.

Sam's bloodlust grew, a devil's trap capturing his soul and bringing on his metamorphosis, turning the hunter into the hunted, the star of his own monster movie.

All hell breaks loose when their paths inevitably collide. Their fate balancing on the head of a pin; tragedy averted as Dean refuses to slay the monster at the end of this book.

_bjxmas_

_September 2009_

_All standard disclaimers apply._

By the numbers -

S1 – 6

S2 – 3

S3 – 1

S4 – 6

16 total

100 words


	3. A New Regime Awaits Its Turn

_I'm posting these in the order in which I wrote them. This one is a bit creepy-crawly and I apologize for that. It also only has 15 titles…what can I say, I started to lose my touch. I get it back in the next few drabbles, so hang in there, and so far, this is the only one concerning bugs. _

As the World Burns Down, A New Regime Awaits Its Turn

Everybody loves a clown, but bugs are never as fortunate. Despite starring in their own monster movie, most humans only want them smashed as roadkill. Their only chance for salvation is to find a hell house, uninhabited and desolate, their own private asylum from the Ghostfacers Exterminators.

It's a terrible life, but at least their insect family remains. While they may bring the usual suspects: disease, pestilence, and yellow fever; death takes a holiday and claims no victims. As in Lazarus rising, they will not stay buried or float dead in the water; instead they await their turn to rule.

_bjxmas_

_September 2009_

_All standard disclaimers apply. _

By the numbers -

S1 – 5

S2 – 3

S3 – 1

S4 – 6

15 total

100 words


	4. Prayer for the Chosen One

Prayer For the Chosen One 

When you reach the crossroad, blues dampening your spirit, do not despair. Let your heart rejoice as your faith leads you to salvation, safe within God's houses of the holy.

Something wicked may tempt you with the bare skin of willing playthings, but forsake the false promise of Hollywood Babylon with its sordid sex and violence and welcome a new day as the red sky at morning paints the world in vivid hues and strips the darkness from the shadow.

As dawn breaks over the horizon, slip the devil's trap that Lucifer rising has cast down and embrace all God's wonder.

_bjxmas_

_September 2009_

_All standard disclaimers apply._

By the numbers -

S1 – 6

S2 – 5

S3 – 1

S4 – 1

S5 – 1

14 total

100 words

_As Dean struggles to fulfill his destiny, his guardian angel, Cas, offers a prayer. I hope this is the last one in the Summer Countdown Episode Title Challenge. Tree...it is addictive, just like Sammy's demon blood. And it appears I am still under that spell...but these are a lot easier to write than a full-blown story. Time is a constant enemy these days. Thanks for reading, reviews would be nice. Later, B.J._


	5. Destiny Claims a Brother

Destiny Claims a Brother 

It would seem like time is on my side, if not for this phantom traveler, something wicked stalking me, intent on proving it's a terrible life. One long-distance call sealed our nightmare, leading me back to a mystery spot where it would appear that death takes a holiday.

When the end came, death did not save me. For in my time of dying I found no exit, doomed by my destiny and allowed no rest for the wicked. I only hope you find peace when you dream a little dream of me. Remember my love and forgive me my sacrifice.

_bjxmas_

_October 2009_

_All standard disclaimers apply._

By the numbers -

S1 - 3

S2 - 2

S3 - 5

S4 - 2

S5 - 1

13 total

100 words

_Again, the Winchesters' fates mirror each other. This was written with Dean in mind, but now that 5.22 has aired, it also fits Sam's fate._

_I was worried this story was lost, along with all my other WIPs when my computer crapped out months ago. I just got it back up and running and all my stories are there. Now…if only I can find the time to finish them all._

_So I will have multiple stories to start posting again…be afraid, be very afraid. LOL_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, much appreciated, B.J._


	6. A Child's Prayer

A Child's Prayer

I offer the world sympathy, for the Devil has fallen from Heaven, and Hell can't contain him. Lucifer rising foretells the end as shadow blankets the earth and nightmare becomes truth.

Something wicked now roams free.

Pray that the kids are alright, for I believe the children are our future, but children shouldn't play with dead things and death surrounds them in this devil's trap that Lucifer has sprung.

Beware the devil, you know he brings the point of no return. As lesser men abandon all hope, in faith one child asks, "Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester."

_bjxmas_

_June 2010_

_All standard disclaimers apply._

By the numbers -

S1 – 5

S2 – 2

S3 – 1

S4 – 2

S5 – 6

16 total

100 words


End file.
